emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7250 (31st July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Robert gloats to Lawrence about Chrissie making a fool of herself in the pub last night. Lawrence gives him a cheque for £200,000 to get out of their lives but Robert refuses. Val tries to spend some time with the people she cares about and arranges a tea for later that night, realising she won't be able to see them once she's 'dead'. Dan takes Sandy to the doctors. Ruby mentions she thinks it's just a sprained wrist. Kerry's disappointed when Dan breaks the news that she hasn't been invited to Debbie's wedding. Ross packs his things and tells Finn he's leaving. Pete tells Debbie that he doesn't want Ross to ruin their wedding and is thinking of asking him to stand down as usher. Debbie rings Ross telling him she needs to see him later. Cain tells Finn they need to keep Ross away from Debbie. Finn tells him he's leaving. Chrissie attempts to apologise to Andy in the pub but gets into an argument with Chas when Aaron appears. The two soon strike up a bond with each other over how much they dislike Robert however and leave for Home Farm to share a drink whilst slagging him off. Moira warns Ross to stay away from her, Cain and Debbie and gloats over Debbie finding out what he's really like. Ross tells her that Debbie's contacted him, desperate to see him later. Lawrence tries to buy Robert's departure again, offering him £50,000 less than his previous cheque and insisting it will keep going down until he accepts. Robert again refuses, goading Lawrence by accusing him of being jealous that he never reciprocated his crush on him. Lachlan overhears everything and throws Robert out. A hopeful Ross meets with Debbie but she tells him she's going ahead with the wedding and offers him a deal - her silence over Moses' paternity in turn for his silence over their affair. Kerry gives Dan a hard time as he plans to attend the wedding without her. Sandy tells Ruby that he has been diagnosed with a sprained wrist like she said. He and Dan encourage her to consider re-training as a nurse. Lachlan asks Lawrence if what Robert said about him was true, telling him he doesn't have to be ashamed if so. He wants revenge on Robert and Lawrence talks him out of it. Belle and Zak try to persuade Moira into talking to Cain about Kyle attending the wedding. Lachlan comes up with an idea to get back at Robert. He accidentally on purpose drops Lawrence's heart medication in front of him and watches as Robert picks them up and hands them back to him. Val is bitter when all her guests cancel on her gathering. Tracy goes out on a date with one of the hotel guests. Ross sits glaring at Debbie in the pub. Belle tells Joanie she wants her at the wedding. Lachlan secretly switches Lawrence's heart medication. Ross tells Finn that he will leave the village - but only after he's ruined Debbie and Pete's wedding. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and office *Unknown road Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes